


Jealousy

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealousy, Love, Post-Canon, Tucy, chenford, jealous Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: Jealous Tim sees a firefighter flirting with Lucy. What happens next and how does Lucy react? Sequel to “Moving On” but can be read as standalone.
Relationships: Chenford - Relationship, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tucy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad everyone enjoyed Moving On, and this is its sequel! So go read that first ;) Tim is jealous when a cute firefighter hits on Lucy. 
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything familiar – all rights belong to Alexi Hawley and ABC

When Tim Bradford woke up, it was to Lucy Chen snoring softly, hair messy and limbs tangled together. He attempted to carefully extricate himself but failed when he looked up and Lucy’s gorgeous orbs were sleepily staring at him. 

“Where you going?” Lucy blearily looked at him, sleep addled brain messing with her English.

“Hey,” Tim huskily replied and leaned down to give her a kiss. “Sorry for waking you.” 

“Mm, s’okay.” Lucy rolled over, “‘s way too early. Sleep.” 

Tim chuckled, “Babe it’s nearly 6.30am and I need to get ready for my first day.” 

Lucy groaned and sat up in bed, hair falling over her face. She blew a strand that was covering her eye. “Your fault you kept me up last night.” 

Tim’s glint in his eye and answering smirk gave her the answer that he was reliving last night’s bedroom activities in his mind. “Join me in the shower?” He grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up before she could answer him.   
_________________________

Tim was finished and out the door before she could sit down to eat breakfast, his goodbye kiss still tingling on her lips. This last weekend had almost been a dream, neither of them leaving the bed except for necessities. They had talked about this newfound part of their relationship, setting up boundaries especially if they were to run into each other on the job. Nonetheless though, Lucy had never felt this happy. A smile graced her face when she thought back to how Tim had distracted her part way through their conversation. 

The smile hadn’t left her face when she entered Mid-Wilshire and sat down for roll call. Even Jackson’s questioning look and nudge didn’t dampen things. By the time they were ready to roll in their shop, Jackson couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Okay, you need to tell me what’s going on. You have been smiley and radiating this positive attitude since you got in this morning. What happened over the weekend?” 

Jackson had recently moved out, now living with Sterling and didn’t get to see his best friend as much as he’d like. 

“Nothing.” Part of the deal between Lucy and Tim was that they would both keep tight lipped on their new relationship. They wanted to see where this would take them first, and though they weren’t going to work in the same station anymore, they both agreed that Lucy’s career will take precedent. However, Lucy’s smile did nothing to discourage Jackson’s curiosity. Being a police officer though, and considering he’s one of the closest to Lucy, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots. 

“Well you were acting strange at Tim’s party too on Friday night. Especially after Angela made you sing. Then you went home practically straight away and speaking of, I didn’t see Bradford after that either…” He trailed off when his eyes widened and the realisation hit him. 

“OH MY GOD! You and Bradford!” 

“SHHHHHHH!” Lucy shushed her partner. “God, am I that obvious?” 

“Well no, but I am your best friend after all. I know things? Besides, you and Bradford have been dancing around your feelings for god knows how long. Seriously, a blind dude could feel the sexual tension. Besides, I owe Angela a Benjamin now.” 

“You bet on us?!” Lucy’s accusing answer was high pitch, causing Jackson to cover his ears while driving. “Look whatever the case, you cannot tell anyone. Do you understand me? We agreed we’d keep it under wraps, and this includes telling annoying partners.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Trust me, I’m sure Angela already knows, but don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” 

“7-Adam-19, we have a 211 occurring on South Holt Ave.” 

Lucy grabbed the radio. “7-Adam-19 responding Code 3.” She flicked on the sirens and lights as Jackson sped up.   
_________________________

As Jackson and Lucy pulled up into the station, Nolan and Armstrong were already waiting for them. John Nolan had been temporarily assigned to partner with Armstrong, something which worked seriously in his favour since he wanted to make Detective as soon as possible and was already half way there. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Lucy nodded to them as Jackson pulled a handcuffed suspect out of their shop. 

“Thought I’d give you a heads up, but we got a lead on the robbery you guys answered from this morning. Manage to track one of the suspects. We think he’s hiding out with an associate in a house in Malibu.” Armstrong stated. “You guys want to go for a drive?” 

Lucy grinned. “Jackson! Give our suspect to Bailey to book, we’re going for a drive.” 

Jackson and Lucy pulled up behind John and Nick in their shop when shots rang out. Taking cover, the four of them fired back. “7-Adam-19 to control, shots fired at police! 747 Bluewater Rd, Malibu, unknown number of suspects. We need back up-” Lucy was cut off when an explosion resonated around her, and she felt Jackson push her to the ground. 

“-and LAFD on scene. Explosion. Unknown number of people inside.” Doing a quick check of herself, then her three other fellow officers, she let out a sigh of relief when she deduced she only had a cut to her forearm and John had a cut to his forehead, everyone else was luckily unharmed. The sounds of sirens alerted her to the fact that LAFD and back up would soon be arriving on scene.   
“No one enter the house until LAFD deem it clear.” Armstrong began to bark out orders to the arriving police officers. “Cordon off a three block radius, no one in or out.” 

Lucy sat quietly in her shop, the passenger door wide open. Her pounding heart and adrenaline hadn’t settled as yet, and the towel compressing her wound, which Jackson had sourced for her, the only thing that she could feel. 

“Hey, hey, hey, are you okay Luce?” Lucy’s ears perked up at her boyfriend’s caring voice. 

“Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Nothing life threatening.” The watery smile she gave did nothing to reassure him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well when control calls out an explosion and the patrol who had called it was your girlfriend, I think you’re bound to come running.” Tim stated, soothingly running his hands through her hair. He immediately pulled back when Nolan came to stand next to them. 

“Hello Sargent,” John stated. 

“Officer Nolan, are you okay?” Tim nodded to the cut he was currently dabbing at. 

“Yes sir, everyone has just been checked out by paramedics, it’s just Lucy left.” 

Tim’s eyes travelled down to where Lucy was holding a towel against her forearm and he mentally slapped himself. He had been so concerned about Lucy’s wellbeing that he didn’t think to check her for injuries. “Come on Boot, I’ll walk you over.” 

“Not your boot anymore,” was Lucy’s answer as she followed her former TO to the ambo. 

_________________________

Tim was speaking to Armstrong when a laugh pulled him from his conversation. He looked over to see a firefighter speaking with Lucy, and Lucy’s head was thrown back in laughter. He felt the ugly green monster rear its head as he watched the exchange, but had to tamp it down since they were in public. 

“…and we are waiting for the all clear from LAFD. Sargent are you listening to me?” Nick’s words pulled Tim back from his one-sided stare down with the firefighter. 

“Yes, sorry. How many people do you need?” 

“Once your officers finish canvassing, have them type up the reports and if you can send them to me that would be great.” Nick continued, “I’ve spoken to the captain and they don’t think anyone should’ve survived the explosion.” 

“Unless they escaped first before detonating.” Tim reasoned out. “No worries Detective, I’ll have the reports sent to you by end of day. Are you happy to run point?” Tim Bradford was nothing if not a fair sergeant. Even though Malibu was his division, he knew Armstrong had arrived first, and considering the fact that Armstrong didn’t try to blow him up, he knew Armstrong would want to make sure this case was wrapped up neatly.

“Yes, thanks Tim.” Nick shook his hand and walked off, leaving Tim in full eye-view of the firefighter still flirting with his girlfriend. He was jealous, there was no doubt about it. Considering what he had with Lucy was new, Lucy had been his for longer than the weekend that had just past and he was not giving up without a fight. He began to stalk over when Jackson grabbed him by the arm. 

“Officer West did you just grab my arm? I don’t care who your dad is but I can make your life a misery even all the way from Malibu.” Tim seethed.

“No doubt about it Sargent Bradford, but I don’t think you want to do this here, and I don’t think Lucy does either.” Jackson looked around before lowering his voice, “Look whatever your relationship is, I don’t care, but don’t make a scene here. It won’t look good, especially for Lucy. Let me go over there, I’m sure she needs to be taken to hospital to get her laceration stitched up.” 

Tim let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Fine, tell her I’ll be by later to see her.” 

Jackson nodded and Tim watched him walk over to interrupt the conversation. He saw her nod once before looking over towards him. She gave him a wave goodbye and followed Jackson to their shop. The firefighter was now alone, and making up his mind, he stealthily sneaked up behind him.

“You need to leave her alone.” Tim growled out, feeling a little satisfied when the firefighter jumped a little. 

“Oh sorry Officer, I didn’t see you there.” 

“It’s Sargent, and you need to leave Officer Chen alone.” 

“What, Lucy? I didn’t see a ring or anything.” The firefighter’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t really believe she’s taken.” 

“Well she is, and you better deal with that.” Bradford growled out using his TO voice. “If I ever see you near her, or talk to her or even text her, I know a few people in the LAFD who can make sure you never rise up in the ranks. Do you understand me?” He threatened. 

The firefighter, now sensing the tension radiating off Bradford, gulped. “Crystal.” 

_________________________

Jackson dropped Lucy off at her apartment after the trip to the hospital. She left her car at the station because she was exhausted after the day’s events and just wanted to come home to snuggle on the couch, possibly with Tim. 

Her day considerably brightened when she found Tim sitting with his back against her door. 

“Hi babe,” she happily skipped, yes skipped over to him and knelt down to give him a kiss. She frowned when he cut the kiss short, instead standing up and taking the key from her to let them both in the apartment. 

He busied himself with dinner, not saying a word, while she took a shower, cleansing her of the day’s grime and hospital smell. By the time she was finished, dinner was served and on plates on the kitchen island. She sat down and sniffed. 

“It smells amazing.” 

Tim hummed in response and simply watched her eat. She was feeling self conscious the more he did and Lucy finally broke. 

“What is it Tim? Do I have something on my face?” 

Tim shook his head and crossed over to gather her in his arms. He took hold of her arm and kissed the 9 stitches holding her laceration closed. “I was so worried about you, and I was so upset that I couldn’t do anything to comfort you at the scene today.” 

Lucy melted against him and breathed in his scent. “I know babe, but we discussed it, and we both agreed we wouldn’t say anything to anyone.” 

“I know, but it doesn’t help that I wanted to pound the firefighter into the ground.” Tim breathed into her hair. Lucy pulled back in surprise. 

“You were jealous weren’t you?” She accused him. “I was wondering why you kept looking over with a murderous look on your face.” 

Tim scratched the back of his head. “Well I don’t care whatever it is, you’re mine Lucy Chen… and I sure as hell wanted him to know that.” 

Lucy smirked and cuddled him closer. “You know I’m in this for the long haul right? That means it doesn’t matter how many firefighters there are, or how many suspects might hit on you…” Lucy trailed off as she recalled the multiple calls they took together where a witness or suspect or even someone just watching from the crowd had hit on him. “Nothing stands in our way.” 

Shocked, Tim asked, “You’re not mad?” 

“Mad at what?” She asked confused.

“Well y’know, the firefighter situation.” 

“Mad at you being jealous? What for? I’d probably be the same if our situation was reversed.” 

Tim’s shock look turned to one of content. “You continue to surprise me everyday. Isabel used to get so angry at me for being jealous.” 

Lucy shrugged, “That’s Isabel. Besides, I thought it was hot.” She winked and laughed as Tim lifted her up by the legs and carried her to the room, dinner long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I’m still trying to find my footing in writing Chenford because I feel like their personalities need to be explored a little more in the show. But this was my take on a jealous Tim and understanding Lucy, especially because I feel Lucy would be the more understanding one between the two.
> 
> What are your thoughts? Please leave them below, and any reviews/comments and prompts you may have!


End file.
